Un Romance para Libra
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: El amor ha estado por todas partes, incluso en china, en los cinco picos de Rozan, donde Dohko debe mantenerse vigilando el sello.


Bueno, paseándome por ahí con unas amigas, comenzamos a desvariar (nada común entre nosotras) y siendo nosotras levemente fans de Saint Seiya (SOLO levemente) comenzamos a cuestionarnos mil cosas, entre ellas si alguno de los Goldies se habría enamorado alguna vez, de alguna mortal común y corriente. De esa platica nació esta historia.

Dedicada a mis amigas. Por apoyarme y ser pues, de las mejores amigas que existen.

Disclameir: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, no gano ni un centimo con esta historia, solo lo hago por diversion, no con animo de lucro.

* * *

Un Romance para Libra.

La pequeña lo había observado más de una vez, siempre estaba ahí, siempre. Día y Noche, con ventisca o lluvia sin inmutarse, quieto, silencioso como alto cielo. Imperturbable.

¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez al verlo. ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿No podía moverse? ¿No quería moverse? ¿Qué esperaba?

Una y otra vez las preguntas se repetían y no podía evitar sentirse curiosa, atraída hacia aquel extraño hombre que parecía una roca en aquel acantilado.

― Yin ― la llamaron y la pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos plateados se giro hacia su madre ― No te quedes atrás ― le indico y la niña de 7 años se apresuro para ir detrás de su madre.

― Madre, quien es él ― pregunto la niña señalando en dirección al acantilado, pero la madre no se giro para ver en la dirección que la niña había señalado.

― Cariño, no podemos perder el tiempo ― fue la respuesta de la madre y la tomo de la mano. La niña volvió la mirada en dirección a aquel hombre, se detuvo y la madre la soltó. ― Yin ― le llamo la atención pero la niña se apresuro por el sendero en dirección al acantilado, atraída por alguna fuerza magnética.

Se paro justo a un lado del hombre y se dio cuenta de que parecía estar dormido.

― ¿Qué está viendo? ― pregunto curiosa pero el hombre no se movió ni un ápice ― ¡Oye! ― grito al mismo tiempo que su madre gritaba su nombre y el hombre se sobresalto.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ― dijo sorprendido y poso su mirada en Yin, la pequeña niña curiosa.

― Te pregunte qué estás viendo ― dijo ella haciendo un Mohín y la madre de la niña la alcanzo, la tomo de la mano y la jalo antes de que él pudiera responder a su pregunta.

Unos días más tarde, Yin volvía a aparecer por los 5 viejos picos de Rozan, donde aquel hombre continuaba con su meditación.

― ¡Oye! ― dijo enfadada y el hombre se volvió a sobresaltar.

― ¿Tu otra vez? ― pregunto él sorprendido.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― pregunto la niña con tono curioso y alzo una ceja extrañado por su repentino acercamiento.

― Dohko, me llamo Dohko pequeña ― dijo y revolvió sus largos cabellos castaños claros.

― Bueno, pues mi nombre no es pequeña, es Yin ― dijo la niña con tono ofendido.

― ¿Dónde está tu madre? ― pregunto Dohko extrañado.

― Viene por el sendero, me le adelante para hacerte una pregunta ― explico la niña y Dohko la observo sorprendido, tenia los largos cabellos castaños sueltos y sus ojos platinados estaban observándolo detenidamente.

― Eres una niña muy curiosa ― comento Dohko revolviéndole el cabello y la niña arrugo el entrecejo, entonces como antes había sucedido la madre grito el nombre de la niña y la niña salió corriendo en dirección a su madre.

Después de aquello, Dohko comenzó a verla muy seguido, de hecho, desde su perspectiva la veía prácticamente todo el tiempo, ella aparecía siempre con una nueva pregunta.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?" eran los comienzos de sus preguntas "¿Qué es la guerra santa? ¿Por qué comenzó la guerra santa? ¿Cuándo comenzó? ¿Cómo comenzó? ¿Dónde comenzó? ¿Por qué había combatido? ¿Por qué tenía que vigilar aquel lugar?" y mil preguntas más que parecían salir de la nada.

― No lo entiendo ― le dijo una tarde ― ¿Por qué permaneces joven y yo envejezco? ― le pregunto y Dohko la observo, aun tenía el cabello castaño claro, largo y los mismos ojos curiosos con los que lo había visto por primera vez, solo que su cuerpo había cambiado y también su rostro. Los pómulos se le habían alzado, el mentón se le había definido, su nariz se había vuelto un tanto más respingada si eso era posible, además había ganado altura pero no peso, seguía siendo una niña delgada, pero con una figura agraciada capaz de atraer a los mejores prospectos en toda china.

― Es por el Misopethamenos ― dijo y comenzó con una larga explicación durante la cual ella le entrego toda su atención.

― ¿Entonces nunca envejecerás? ― pregunto ella haciendo un mohín.

― En realidad, si ― dijo y ella alzo una ceja instándolo a continuar ― Solo que lo que para ti es un año, para mí es como un día ― explico y ella arrugo el entrecejo.

― Eso es Injusto ― sentencio dándole la espalda ― Eso significa que para ti solo han pasado 8 días desde la primera vez que nos conocimos y para mi han sido 8 años ― se quejo y el sonrió.

― 8 días u 8 años, sigues siendo exactamente igual, Yin ― dijo Dohko sonriendo y Yin farfullo algo ininteligible tras lo se fue sin darle el tiempo para decir nada más.

Fue una tarde de Invierno cuando despertó de su sopor por un grito, pero no se trataba de los típicos gritos de Yin demasiado cerca de su oído, no… muy por el contrario se trataba de un grito de auxilio.

"¡Dohko!" escucho su nombre y se levanto de inmediato, dejo por un momento el acantilado y corrió a buscarla dentro del bosque.

Entonces la encontró, un ladrón la tenia inmovilizada y el otro soltaba amenazas con un cuchillo en mano.

― Suéltenla ― dijo autoritariamente y el ladrón se lanzo a atacarlo con el cuchillo, desvió el ataque fácilmente y con un golpe dejo al bandido inconsciente, entonces el otro lanzo a Yin hacia el suelo violentamente y lo ataco con los puños desnudos, esquivo los golpes fácilmente, luego golpeo al hombre con fuerza, una, dos veces dejándolo en el suelo. ― Yin ― la llamo y ella se incorporo, se acerco a ella y la vio sangrar, tenia lastimada la mejilla, un largo rasguño rojo sangraba desde su pómulo hasta su oreja.

― No termino de creer que hayas venido ―dijo ella tocándose la mejilla y el sonrió.

― ¿Dudaste de mi? ― cuestiono fingiendo ofenderse y le quito la mano de la herida.

― No creí que fueras a escucharme ― explico Yin levantándose y Dohko la detuvo, se agacho en su dirección y paso una mano tras sus rodillas y otra a la altura de la mitad de su espalda.

― El sonido de la plata es inconfundible ― murmuro y la levanto

― No, bájame… solo es un rasguño ― se quejo pero él no la escucho, continuo cargándola en dirección al acantilado donde el siempre estaba.

― Pues ese rasguño debe ser enjuagado ― dijo y comenzó a bajar por una pendiente peligrosa, que logro espantas a Yin, haciéndola abrazarse más contra él. ― Ya puedes soltarme ― le indico cuando llegaron al pie del rio y Yin se soltó lentamente, quiso alejarse pero el santo se puso en cuclillas y la hizo sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

― No tienes por qué hacer todo esto ― opino ella y él se enjuago las manos en el rio.

― Claro que si, eres mi amiga ― dijo él y ella dejo que limpiara su mejilla. Dohko paso cuidadosamente su mano sobre su mejilla mojándola y repaso la herida con el pulgar, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Yin. ― daría mi vida para salvar a una amiga ―

― Gracias ― dijo Yin con una sonrisa, pero en el fondo aquella palabra le había dolido, porque en el fondo, no tan en el fondo como ella creía… estaba enamorada de él, de sus historias, del caballero que era, de su voz, de sus ojos, de sus manos fuertes y cálidas, de sus silencios enriquecedores y en resumen, de su presencia misma. Pero jamás iba a decírselo, porque después de todo sabia que él no le correspondía. Y prefería tener el corazón encogido que roto.

― Lo siento, el agua esta helada ― se disculpo pero ella no explico que se estremecía por su toque, no por lo fría del agua.

― Esta bien… debo regresar o mi madre se enfadara ― dijo y Dohko volvió a tomarla en brazos ― No es necesario puedo…― comenzó a decir pero vio por donde había bajado Dohko y se quedo en silencio.

― Si es necesario ― dijo él con una de aquellas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban y salto con ella en brazos, cuando llegaron a lo alto, ella espero a que la bajara, pero el comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

― ¿Qué haces? ― pregunto Yin sorprendida

― Voy a llevarte a casa ― explico con naturalidad y Yin pataleo para bajarse.

― No ― dijo enfadada ― Mis padres enloquecerán si me ven llegar contigo ― dijo y Dohko la bajo-

― ¿Acaban de atacarte dos ladrones y a ti lo que te importa es el que dirán tus padres? ― dijo el sorprendido y Yin lo fulmino con la mirada.

― Ya están bastante enfadados conmigo por no haberme casado ― explico cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Cómo? ― dijo Dohko sorprendido.

― Estoy en "edad casadera" ― dijo Yin arrugando el entrecejo.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? ― cuestiono Dohko extrañado y Yin le lanzo una mirada interrogante.

― 17 años ― respondió a la pregunta y Dohko abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¿17? Pero, si parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí ― dijo y Yin rodo los ojos.

― Para ti puede haber parecido ayer, pero para mí han pasado 10 años ― dijo Yin volviendo a enfadarse por aquel asunto de las edades y Dohko se rio, pero para ella aquello no fue causa de risa. ― No le veo lo gracioso, pronto yo moriré… pero tú, tu seguirás en los 5 picos ― dijo enfadada e intento alejarse de él, pero la detuvo de la muñeca.

― Entonces yo estaré muy triste ― dijo él y limpio las lagrimas que manaban de sus ojos.

― Pero no tanto como yo ― dijo ella y se soltó ― porque entonces te quedaras solo ― completo y se alejo en dirección a una casa de tamaño promedio.

Por un momento se sintió en la tentación de seguirla pero, entonces recordó que tenía que regresar y así lo hizo. Regreso a los 5 picos de Rozan, retomo su postura tradicional y espero, espero a que Yin lo tomara por sorpresa en cualquier momento, espero a oír su voz, sus preguntas, sus historias del lejano pueblo, su deliciosa comida pero ella no apareció. Ni ella ni sus sonrisas, ni sus ojos color de luna, ni sus risas de cascada, ni sus labios, ni su dulce voz ella no regreso y por un tiempo pensó que nunca regresaría.

Pero, una noche sintió un olor familiar, una presencia con mil días y mil noches de ausencia, cerró los ojos un instante, dio la media vuelta y al abrirlos la vio, vestida totalmente de rojo con dorado, con un hermoso tocado de flores rojas, naranjas y amarillas, con el rostro pálido, los ojos enmarcados en negro y los labios pintados de rojo. Vestida para casarse.

― Hola, Dohko ― dijo débilmente, pero la escucho a la perfección como si hubiese susurrado aquellas palabras a su oído.

― Yin ― fue lo único que dijo sorprendido y se levanto atraído por su presencia, por sus ojos que iluminados por la luna relucían más que nunca, por ese sentimiento atravesado en su pecho.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ― pregunto ella y él se sorprendió por la pregunta tan calmadamente dicha, sin curiosidad ni alegría, simplemente fría y distante.

― Solo ― respondió instintivamente ― Bien ― se corrigió de inmediato pero ella parecía estar distraída, distante, alejada de él como el cielo de la tierra.

― Umm ― dijo ella y se quito el tocado de la cabeza ― Solo… vine a despedirme ― agrego y Dohko sintió un miedo infundado a perderla, cuando era evidente que ya la había perdido.

― ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde te vas? ― pregunto y ella alzo la mirada al cielo.

― me voy lejos, muy lejos ― dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de la luna, evitando ver a Dohko a los ojos.

― ¿Qué tan lejos? ― cuestiono y ella sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

― Mas lejos de donde puedas ir ― dijo ella con tristeza y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir Dohko estaba a un palmo de ella.

― ¿Por qué? ― cuestiono él y coloco su mano en la mejilla que antes había visto lastimada, pero que estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de maquillaje blanco.

― Me he casado y mi esposo no es de aquí ― explico ella sin moverse, sin poder siquiera mover un musculo por que el caballero de Libra estaba demasiado cerca y no quería alejarse.

― ¿Por qué? ― cuestiono y ella se mostro sorprendida ― ¿Por qué te casaste? ― cuestiono limpiando el maquillaje de su mejilla.

― Por amor ― mintió ella con una sonrisa pero Dohko noto de inmediato que aquella sonrisa era falsa.

― No es cierto ― dijo él acercándose hacia ella ― No es cierto porque tu estas enamorada de mi ― dijo con una sonrisa divertida y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella afirmación.

― ¿Qué? ― soltó casi asustada ― Eso no es cierto… ―

― Es tan cierto como que yo estoy enamorado de ti ― confeso acercándose a ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás con el corazón desbocado y el pensamiento de que ir ahí había sido lo peor que había podido hacer. ― Yin ― la llamo suavemente y ella dio un respingo. ― ¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta? ― pregunto y ella parpadeo confusa ― Me di cuenta, cuando empecé a extrañar tu voz y a buscar en el viento tus pasos, cuando me di cuenta de lo bonitos que eran tus labios, lo interesante de tus preguntas, y lo dulce de tus palabras ― comenzó a decir y se fue acercando lentamente.

― Dohko ― dijo ella negando con la cabeza y él se inclino hacia ella, pego su frente a la suya y bajo suavemente para posar sus labios sobre los de ella ― No… ― dijo débilmente cuando se separo de ella y se detuvo.

― Lo siento ― dijo avergonzado tocándose los labios ― Yo solo quería…― comenzó a explicarse y al verla sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos porque sendos caminos de lagrimas marcaban su rostro ― Yin ― murmuro y él se acerco, la abrazo con cuidado y ella se dejo hacer.

― No es justo ― la oyó decir y se separo de ella para verla a la cara, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y con ellas el maquillaje que encubría su belleza natural ― Se supone que me aleje, para olvidarme de ti… y en cambio, tu usas unas pocas palabras y vuelves a tener mi corazón en la palma de tu mano ― se quejo y el sonrió.

― es que yo nunca lo solté ― dijo y la beso en la frente. ― Y justo ahora te pediría que te quedaras pero…― comenzó a decir y ella lo beso en los labios.

― Pídemelo y me quedare ― Dijo ella pegando su frente con la de él ― Aunque sea solo por esta noche ― completo y él respiro profundo.

― Quédate ― pidió y ella sonrió débilmente, luego lo beso y el la estrecho entre sus brazos, la levanto sin muchas dificultades y ella le hecho los brazos al cuello, se besaron suave, lentamente, probando la resistencia del otro y cuando la respiración les hizo falta se separaron y Yin se paso una mano por el cabello intentando deshacer el extraño peinado que habían logrado hacer con su largo cabello castaño, ese hermoso cabello que el siempre había admirado. ― Déjame a mi ― pidió y la levanto en brazos, bajo dando saltos por las rocas hasta el rio y mojo sus manos en el agua clara que parecía de plata bajo la luna llena, luego se acerco y limpio primero su rostro, se volvió a mojar las manos y acaricio su cabello, tanteo la curiosa forma que le habían dado y comenzó a sacar pequeños prensa pelos desarmando la forma elegante, liberando mechón a mechón de aquel suplicio. Cuando finalmente termino ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, de aquella forma suave y apacible, sin exigencias.

― Yin ― dijo Dohko cuando se separaron y ella lo beso en la barbilla, de inmediato el bajo la vista y la beso, hundió sus manos en su cabello suelto e instintivamente abrió la boca, para explorar la de ella, entonces recordó sus palabras "Aunque sea solo por esta noche" y entonces quiso mas, quiso que fuera de ella antes que de alguien más, antes que de aquel con quien se había casado y la beso con vehemencia, probando el dulce néctar de sus labios, toco su cuello cuidadosamente y comenzó a bajar, tocando su cuerpo recubierto por el traje de novia.

― Déjame ayudarte ― le dijo ella quitándose primero el sobretodo dejando sus hombros al descubierto y luego desamarrando la faja, liberándola de la primera capa que la cubría, luego desamarro los listones y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse ante la mirada observadora de Dohko.

― Alguien como tú no necesita la más bella ropa, para lucir hermosa ― dijo él y beso su mano, subió por su brazo dejando un camino de besos, amándola por partes, con cuidado, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, porque ella merecía aquellos tratos dulces y tiernos.

Tratos que fueron mas allá de sus labios, de sus manos y sus brazos, caricias que grabaron a fuego lento el nombre del caballero en la piel de ella, marcándola invisiblemente como suya, porque con cada beso, con cada gemido, con cada suspiro ella se había entregado a él, en cuerpo y alma, al igual que él lo había hecho con cada caricia, cada toque y cada embestida contra su cuerpo.

Fue por eso que cuando terminaron de amarse esa noche, se quedaron dormidos sobre el vestido de bodas, abrazados, con las manos entrelazadas y las almas en paz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y hallan llorado un poquito (no es cierto).

Nos leeremos en otra historia.

Con cariñitos y esperando sus reviews.

Liss Bernetlyss.


End file.
